2012-08-19 A New Student
At about 6 pm, Damian Wayne enters through the rec center doors and moves slowly to the student lounge, eyeing up the facility as he does so. This is not his idea. This is someone else's idea. He exhales and readjusts his backpack on his shoulder and looks around the room warily. He's supposed to meet people. To get used to them. This was offered as a good way to do so. Well today at 6pm, the Rec Center isn't really all that active. There are two college girls sitting behind the counter, one doing her homework and the other is texting on her cell phone. Walking down one of the halls near the main gym are a couple of teenagers laughing and bouncing his basketball. A girl notices Damien as he enters but when one of her friends call her, she laughs and quickly goes to catch up with them. "Need help?" a voice calls to him from an opposite hall facing the door. Damian looks to the others with wide eyes. He's enamored with them and their social abilities, hates them for fitting in, and knows he doesn't think that he could ever learn to care about the banality of text messages or basketballs. As someone seems to be talking to him, Damian turns slowly, looks towards the voice and says, flatly, "No." Having been watching Damian as he looked around, Jynn glances to Katie who is at it again, then Debbie. That girl is always working on homework, but he was glad that the two were there especially since Therese the head director wasn't in today. Looking back at Damian, Jynn's black, red eyes studies the boy for a long moment as he watches the others. "Whateves." he says. "You need help, Debbie or Katie can help you." he says as he walks from the hall over to a information board is on the opposite side of the wall from Damian. He takes a few papers from it and hands them to Damian, "We have new programs starting soon if your interested, including martial arts." he states. Most of the boys have been waiting for that one to start again. If taken, Jynn walks back down the hall he came. "Martial arts," Damian says as he views the pamphlet with a raised eyebrow. His father had never said anything about martial arts. Now this is something that could interest the young boy. "There are others? Many who are interested in such a thing?" Nodding his head, "Yeah." he tells him. "Boys, girls, adults. Some want a bit of self-defense to help them with exercise or just being able to protect them until help arrives." he tells Damian. Jynn looks to Damian for a moment, "Come on, I will show you where the class will be." With that he walks back down the hall he came from, the building is big and at the end of the hall, there is a door on the right that has a sign written in Mandarin. "To know thy self, one must embrace thy self." Opening the door, Jynn lets Damian enter first, then he follows in behind him. The room is large easily able to fit about twenty people, with ample ceiling height to use staffs without hitting the lights or ceiling. A weapons rack with a lot of Chinese weapons, and a few Japanese weapons. There is a large set of mirrors at the head of the class, as well as plenty of ventilation. "We train here. I'm looking to get the students into tournaments this year and hopefully the other teachers will be more into helping this year." he says as he looks around the room. Damian follows along dutifully and his eyes take in the hallway and everything on the walls. As he enters the training room, he runs his hand softly against the glass and turns to look at Jynn. "The skill level of these students. Are they great warriors?" Blinking a bit at the mention of the students being great warriors, "Some are beginners, there are others who joined last year and are doing well." he says. Studying Damian a bit more closely. "Have you trained in martial arts?" he asks. Thinking for a moment, he shakes his head, "Sorry. My name is Jynn and you are?" he asks. "No." Damian's response is flat and he turns to Jynn. He holds out his hand stoically and awkwardly. "My name is Damian." Jynn walks over and shakes Damian’s hand, "Nice to meet you Damian." he says as he bows his head to him. "I teach here, I'm one of four teachers here." he says. "Granted I'm a student myself, but they were looking for someone who knew any Chinese Kung Fu and Wushu, I do." Looking Damian over, "Have you wanted to learn martial arts before now?" he asks. Damian isn't sure how to answer the question, so he just sort of shakes his head slowly. "Wushu..." he says and his voice trails. "I think I would be interested to see this martial arts training. When does it begin?" This is an odd one for sure, but Jynn doesn't seem to mind. Nodding his head, "Yeah, War Arts, is what it translate to." he tells Damian. Seeing the interest in Damian a little bit, "We start in a week." he tells him. "I will be teaching on Monday, Wednesday and Fridays." he says. "If you want, I will add you to the list and that way you don't have to worry about missing signups." "Ok." Damian says with a quick nod. "I agree to sign up and learn the mastery of martial arts including Kung Fu and Wushu from you, Jynn." Grinning, "Alright Damian, can't wait to start teaching you." he says with a nod. "Well I don't do any ranking so if that’s something your interested, we don't do it. But then again you go at your own pace and if I see your taking in more and learning, I will teach you more." "It sounds very good to me, Mr. Jynn." Damian looks at him, never cracking a smile or showing any emotion at all, really. "I'm going to leave now." And without saying anything else, he simply turns and begins to walk out the door. Turning to watch Damian as he leaves, Jynn bows his head. "Alright, well I will see you next week then." he says. This one is very interesting, shaking his head, there he goes, Gearbox now entering his head. "We start at 6pm Damian." he calls before Damian leaves out the door. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs